Oneshots!
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Basically a lot of one shots about the MCKM crew celebrating different holidays and basically their daily lives aside from Minecraft:Kid mode.
1. Merry Christmas!

Luna looked left and right to see whether Lukas was there. Suddenly a small ocelot jumped in front of her,startling her. "Dewey! What are you doing?" Luna bent down to pet the cat which mewed at her. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Luna. Dewey mewed again. After searching through the kitchen,Luna found a fish for Dewey and gave it to him. "There you go,Dewey,eat up. I'm just going out for a bit."

With that,Luna sprinted all the way to Maria's shop. "Hi,Luna." Tiffany called. She eyed her in surprise. "What are you doing here? Didn't you finish your shift?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Maria. Have you seen her?" asked Luna.

"No,she left earlier and told me to tell you meet her at her house. She wouldn't tell me why,though,I think some idiot got blew her house up." Tiffany looked thoughtful.

Luna had to smile at that. Tiffany was always coming up with the craziest theories. According to Maria,when she heard that Amy didn't turn up for her shift last week,she had genuinely thought she had died from being too serious! "Thanks,Tiffany,see you later!" Luna ran out,giggling like she was on a lot of sugar."Hi,Luna,sorry I didn't text you,I ran out of the the supplies again." Maria smiled and the two got to work.

Jessie was having a fit of giggles as she and Petra went into their first shop.

" .Up." Petra snapped as Jessie wandered into the lipgloss section. Jessie jumped up and grabbed a bright red tube. "Jessie,who's that for?" Petra asked. Jessie beamed and tapped her nose. Petra rolled her eyes. "Okay,you know the drill. Pick out what you think would be good,pay for it,meet me at Fab Fashionista or the other way on meeting up. Got it?" Petra asked. Jessie nodded and the sisters split up.

"Axel! I told you,if you want to work together,no TNT!" Olivia snapped. Axel scowled at the younger girl. "Not everyone likes redstone." He protested. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"At least its safe if someone goes near it while its operating!" She retorted.

"How about a compromise?" Offered Jessie who had just walked in to drop off a small shopping bag."If Axel replaces TNT with fireworks and Olivia operates something to light the fireworks,maybe that can work?" she asked. With that Jessie walked out to meet Petra outside.

"Okay,Dewey,that should do it for now." Lukas finished off his draft. Dewey gave him an accusing look. "What? Oh,come on,first Luna, now you. I am not burning myself out!" Dewey mewed and climbed onto Lukas's lap. "Alright you win,but I can't promise I won't write until new year!" Lukas protested. Dewey mewed again as though he was saying, _whatever._

Back with Luna and Maria,they had finished the christmas jumpers they had been working on since the middle of November. They split the workload,so each could do something. This year,Luna had Olivia,Jessie,Reuben,Lukas, Harper,Maria and even Dewey while Maria had Petra,Axel,Ivor,Amy and Tiffany,Luna and her little kitten,Ginger. "And,done!" Maria set down the tiny jumper she had made for Ginger as Luna did the same for Dewey's jumper.

"So,you'll be able to make it tomorrow?" asked Luna excitedly.

"I'll be able to _come_ ,Lily,I'm going to pray I make it back." Maria smirked. She bent over to look at Luna's work,carefully making sure she didn't accidently squash Ginger who was sleeping on her lap. "That's good." Maria smiled at the snowman Luna had stitched one of the jumpers. "Thank you,Maria. Can I see yours?" asked Luna.

"As long as you don't freak out." Maria,brandished a jumper making Luna gasp in shock.

 _Christmas morning_

Jessie as usual was the first awake and ran to wake Petra up,who for once helped her with the others. Lukas and Luna came at nine-o-clock,with Luna holding a lot of packages. Maria,Tiffany and Amy followed soon after. Petra turned an angry red at the jumper Maria had given her. It featured two swords,the smaller one wore a bandana while the taller one wore a red hair ribbon,the smaller one was screaming,'I'm going to kill you!' Before Petra could get up and recreate the scene on the jumper,Jessie kicked her in the leg.

After they had opened the presents,they went outside to see what Axel and Olivia had made. They had taken Jessie's suggestion and soon there was a sparkling message in the sky.

 _Merry Christmas._

 **Author's note.**

 **I told you this was coming! See you with another oneshot for New year!**

 **Cya! :)**


	2. Happy New year!

"Luna,we do this every year,are you a robot?" asked Tiffany. Amy glared at Tiffany.

"Think of something reasonable for once Tiffany!" she scolded as she tossed her long black hair out of her eyes. Luna frowned at them as she stood on tiptoe on a ladder to put up another banner. Tiffany and Amy were polar opposites. While Tiffany was always coming up with crazy theories and doing crazy things(Like blasting loud music through the shop) Amy was straight forward and serious. "Do you have to fight?"

Jessie and Petra were giggling hysterically as Petra reached for her phone and punched in Maria's number. "Ready?" Jessie giggled. "Operation:annual new year prank,go Jessie!" Petra cackled,handing the phone just as Maria picked up. "Hello?" Maria called.

"HI! MY NAME IS GINGER! AND I'M YOUR CAT! DO YOU HAVE DYNAMITE?!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs. Petra had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What?! You are not Ginger! You sound just like my best friend's friend, Jessica! And no,young lady! I do not have dynamite!" Maria yelled back. "Maria,why are you shouting?" asked a muffled voice which both sisters recognised as Luna's. They quickly hung up and burst out laughing. "That was brilliant,Jessie!" Petra laughed.

That night,the whole of the order crowded into Maria's house. Maria glared at both Jessie and Petra then she proceeded to whip out red lipgloss and a compact mirror and applied. Jessie and Petra laughed when a small ginger kitten walked up. "Ooh,hi,Kitty!" Jessie reached down and picked up Ginger who started mewing frantically,forcing Jessie to quickly put her down.

A few hours later Tiffany decided it would be funny to blast a song loudly through Maria's house.

 _Just as I was about to take my shoes,off on the rooftop,there I see_

 _A girl with braided hair there before me,_

 _Despite myself,I go and-_ "TIFFANY MAYNARD! TURN THAT OFF! Amy yelled.

"Guys! Fireworks!" Maria called from the living room. Tiffany and Amy ran into the living room. No one noticed that Jessie and Petra were missing.

"Guys! Check out the fireworks this year,they're awesome!" Axel pointed at a show of sparkling fireworks and huge bonfire. "I think some idiot jumped into his own bonfire and that's why it's that big." Tiffany mused.

"Can't you think of anything reasonable,Tiffany?" Sighed Amy.

"It's not my fault you're close-minded." Tiffany shot back.

"It's almost midnight!" Luna squealed,pointing at the clock with her fan.

"Five..four...three...two..one-" Everyone was about to shout Happy new year,when Jessie and Petra appeared out of nowhere and dumped buckets of water on everyone's head.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Jessie screamed,before dissolving into laughter

"Great idea,Jessie!" Petra laughed as she high fived her little sister.

"Seriously? Water? What?" Maria was struggling to say something.

"Sorry,but me and Petra _always_ do new year pranks! It's our tradition!" Jessie laughed.

"I thought you were done after that prank call,pretending to be Ginger!" Maria complained.

Jessie and Petra turned and ran off laughing hysterically as everyone in Maria's house chased them out and round the town.

"Happy new year everybody!"

 **Author's note**

 **I know it's late,but at least it's here! I'm really excited to write the april fools and valentines day oneshot! On to the review!**

 **FeatherofFancy:Thank you! This means a lot. I'm glad you found it scene was hilarious to write,Petra seeing the jumper,she gets angry at the scene on it and almost recreates it. Yep,although,I didn't realise I described them that well. Basically in summary,Maria's the sassy one,Luna's the kind one,Tiffany's the crazy one and Amy's the sensible one one. Well,I hope you enjoyed this,even if it is late. :) And yes,Axel definitely likes fireworks.**

 **Happy 2019,Everyone! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	3. Happy Valentine's Day!

Luna was busy putting up some new things up on the shelves behind the counter when someone cleared their throat,making her turn around. Standing in front of her was a boy about her age,maybe older. "Sorry,how can I help you?"asked Luna. The boy smiled at her.

"I wasn't looking for anything,but I found something." He said mysteriously. Luna looked confused. "And what was that?"

"A home for my heart." the boy replied with a smile.

"Oh! I think have something like that." Luna beamed and went into the back.

"Hey,Creep! Leave her alone,she's way too young for you!" Maria snapped from unpacking some new lipgloss packages on the shelves by colour.

"Maria,please don't be like that." Luna called as she returned from the back room carrying a pretty pale pink box decorated with red hearts. She set it down on the counter.

"I made it myself last year." She said proudly.

"Uh,that's nice,how much? Wait,how old are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm twelve,I'm thirteen in May,though. What about you?" Luna asked.

" Same,except about a month you work here?" The boy pressed on.

"I suppose you could say that. I helped out down here ever since it opened. I was five at the time."

"Creep! I told you before! She is way too young for you,so stop chatting her up,you moron!" Maria yelled. She stormed over and grabbed the poor boy by the shoulders and shook him. "Maria,is that necessary?" asked Luna softly as she stood on tiptoe and prised her friend off the boy. Maria's gaze softened."Lily,can we talk?" she asked.

"Okay?" Luna followed her friend into the storage room,while the boy stared after them,probably thinking that Maria was absolutely insane .

"Luna,that guy looks sketchy,he doesn't look like he can be trusted!" Maria hissed as she took a seat on a box,prompting Luna to do the same..

"He seems fine,Maria,what are you talking about?" asked Luna. Maria sighed.

"Listen,Lily,I'm not saying I get to to control you,but,that guy looks sketchy,just,be careful,alright? I don't want you getting hurt." Maria told her friend

"Why do you have that?! Luna made that last year. AHH! YOU'RE A THIEF!" There was a crash following that. "Tiffany Maynard!" Maria and Luna shrieked as they jumped off their boxes and raced out the storage room to find Tiffany sprawled across the floor and the cash register next to her.

"Tiffany,are you okay?" asked Luna worriedly as she helped the older girl up.

"Yeah,I think so. Somehow that guy got that box you decorated last year,Luna." Tiffany told the younger girl who sighed."That's because I gave it to him. He's not a thief Tiffany." Maria glanced up at the clock. "Oh,Lily your shift ended fifteen minutes ago." She said.

"Oh. And um,sir,the box doesn't cost anything." Luna gave the boy,Maria and Tiffany a small smile and wandered out the shop just as Jessie and Petra walked in with a look that screamed they were up to something.

Maria marched up to the two sisters while the boy slipped out of the shop. "If you two prank me one last time,I'll find where you live,give you both a much-needed makeover,then murder you!" Maria threatened. Petra folded her arms defiantly. "Fine,we won't prank you."

"Yet." Jessie chimed in. Petra shot her little sister a dirty look. At that,Amy made an appearance. "Uh,sorry,no pranks allowed." She frowned at the two sisters who promptly ran out Fab Fashionista laughing

Outside,someone tapped Luna on the shoulder. She turned to find the boy looking down at her "Oh,hello." Luna smiled up at the boy. She found she had to look up to talk to the boy,maybe that was because she was short for her age. "So,I didn't mention,I work in the cupcake shop next to Fab Fashionista,my brother owns it,want to grab a cupcake?" he asked. Luna nodded shyly. "All right."

"Hey Jake! Who's the pretty girl? She's way too pretty for you Don't tell me,you grabbed her off the street and kidnapped her!" asked an older dark haired boy who looked remarkably like Jake, grinning. Jake glared at him. "Shut up Anthony! Before I throw you out the window,and you know I _will_ do it!" he snapped. Anthony yawned . "News flash,Little Bro,I'm two years older than you,and you've never thrown me out a window except in your dreams."

"Do you two always fight?" asked Luna quietly.

"It's brotherly love,Little girl!" Anthony grinned.

"Really? I have an older brother myself,and we don't really fight a lot."

"Wait,what about your scary sister back there? The one that called me 'creep'?"

"That's not my sister. She's my best friend. Although,she's the closest thing I have to a sister." Luna replied

Anthony seemed to find the whole calling Jake creep thing hilarious. "Creep? That's fitting!" He laughed,reached over and ruffled Jake's dark hair,which resulted in a soft punch to the shoulder."Alright! Geez! You want to order,right?" Both Jake and Luna nodded.

"Go on,pick something! Don't just stand there like a pair of statues!" Anthony teased.

Jake picked a chocolate cupcake and Luna got a very small doughnut and held out her purse. "How much?" she asked politely.

"Nothing." Anthony leaned closer to Luna. "Jake would kill me if I made you pay."

"I heard that! Anthony Amberfield,you are so dead!" Jake yelled. Anthony just smirked.

"You still love me. Now shoo! Go and get a table!"

"So I never really got to introduce myself. Jacob Thomas Amberfield,at your service." Jake held out a hand. "Luna-Lily Flora Evergreen." Luna hesitantly took his hand and shook it. A strange feeling went through Luna. She felt like she was falling but floating at the same time. Maybe,that was what falling in love felt like? Jake seemed to feel the same feeling

"Aw, come on,Lovebirds! Stop acting all formal! Look at your girlfriend's face! She's gone

pink! Don't you two know what day it is?!" Anthony crowed from the counter. He pointed to the calendar. The date was February 14th. Both Jake and Luna stared at the calendar and Anthony as though they had both grown a head.

"Shut up." Jake snapped,but it was softer this turned back to Luna. "I didn't realise,it was valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day,Luna." Luna smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day,Jake." She replied.

 **Author's note**

 **I know it's early,but I just really wanted to get it out. Also, I haven't really had a proper crush,let alone fallen in love,so if that isn't what it feels like,then,I'm sorry. On to the reviews!**

 **LegendEmpress:Yep,I have something planned. :)**

 **pulithara2008:I'm glad you found it funny.**

 **FeathersofFancy:Well,Maria just does not like getting pranked. Thank you!**

 **Axel:Oh,won't I?**

 **Axel! No blowing up reviewers! Put that cannon away!**

 **Cya! :)**


	4. A different side of Maria

"Also,you have to get a job." The lawyer told eight-year-old Maria Vitullo. The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms. " _Whatever."_ She snapped harshly. She had only turned eight last week,then her parents had gotten blown up by a group of creepers. A man came to the house and woke up a very grumpy Maria,who had slammed the door in his face after he told her she would have to go to Loveheart's orphanage."I would rather die and go to Hell than go to _that_ place." She had snapped.

The court order for Maria to legally be allowed to live on her own was was dismissed. "Lukey,can I go with Maria?" asked five-year old Luna. She had a slight lisp but it wasn't very noticeable"Luna,-" Lukas started but Maria cut him off.

"It's fine,Lukas." Maria snapped.

"Thank you!" Luna hugged Maria around the middle.

"You know the way back home,right? I'll cover for you." asked Lukas.

"Yes. Thank you,Lukey!" Luna hugged him as well. Once they had gotten to Maria's house,Maria immediately made beeline to her room. There was a glass picture of her with her parents at the funfair.

Maria picked up a permanent marker. They were out of the picture now,why couldn't it be literally? Her trembling hand inched towards the photograph. It felt so wrong to do this. Her hand shook and inserted the other end into her other hand then snapped the marker in half. She couldn't do it,she just couldn't. She never liked that black marker anyway,so it somehow felt right to see it snapped in half.

Maria fell back on her bed and cried. "Maria?" a questioning little voice called. Maria turned and saw Luna standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her face,a strange look to see on a five year old. How did she forget Luna was here? "I'm fine,Luna,just go downstairs,and I'll be right down." Maria said in a falsely cheery voice. Luna shook her head vigorously. "No."

"And why not?" asked Maria fiercely,making the younger girl shrink back in alarm,but stand her ground. "Because you're sad." She replied,walking in and sitting beside her best friend. She passed the doll she was holding to Maria. "Try hugging Sophie. I do that when I'm sad,and it always makes me feel better." The doll was the creepy-looking victorian one Maria had given Luna for her fifth birthday. It was pretty,but its huge eyes gave it a look that it was constantly watching someone.

"What am I going to do,Luna? I can't cook,how am I meant to carry on running the restaurant?The only thing I'm ever good at is fashion and all that." Maria whispered. "Maybe you should bring out your passion. Your mummy and daddy liked cooking,so that's what they did. Maybe you could open a fashion shop?" offered Luna.

"Luna,you are a genius,you know that? Let's get to work!" exclaimed Maria. Luna beamed.

After a few months,Bella Vista restaurant was transformed into Fab Fashionista. Maria had asked her older friends,a serious girl named Amy and a crazy girl named Tiffany whether they could be shop assistants,with the promise of payment,which both girls happily obliged. Luna just had to help out,it was her idea in the first place,so Maria allowed her to be a helper and paid her in cookies.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay,I know this was sad and in no way a holiday,but,I wanted to show a different side to Maria and show what pain she went through to shape her into the person she is today,also the whole Luna thinking up Fab Fashionista just came out of nowhere. Also,prepare for a bit more little versions of my OCs,yep,they are sticking around!:D On to the review!**

 **FeathersofFancy:Thank you,this really means a lot to me. Luna's kind of like a younger sister to Maria and she's especially protective as Luna's quite sheltered. Actually Anthony just came last minute,but I loved having him tease and annoy Jake about Luna,he's kind of based off the Weasley twins in Harry Potter. Once again,thank you! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	5. Fab Fashionista:three years ago

"Luna? Hello,Earth to Luna-Lily Evergreen." Maria teased as she waved her hand in front of Luna's face. For some reason,Luna was sitting on the counter and staring intently at the floor as though it had somehow become smaller. Luna looked up. "Oh,I'm sorry Maria,I didn't see you there." Maria laughed.

"What's on the floor that's so interesting?" she asked.

"Hey! I think I know why Luna was staring at the floor like that!" Tiffany sighed

"What?" she asked.

"She's possessed!" Tiffany announced. Luna's head snapped up and she glared at Tiffany.

"I'm not possessed,Tiffany,that's the most horrible theory you've thought up so far!" She snapped indignantly.

"Thinking about going on an eating disorder again? If you try that,you'll disappear this time." Tiffany offered. "Just because I'm skinny,that doesn't mean I'm anorexic!" Luna was irritated now. "Tiffany,stop. Your theories won't be accurate even if you look into a crystal ball." Amy chipped in. "Hello? Am I going to have to watch all of you kids fight?" asked a teenage girl. Maria glared at the girl,she always liked to come into Fab Fashionista to insult Amy,Tiffany,Maria and Luna. "Mackenzie,go and use the self checkout." She snapped.

"So,you're all together now?" Mackenzie sneered. Then she looked at Luna. "You look like a pale,blonde-haired toothpick" She snapped. Luna glared at her.

"Excuse me? Didn't anybody tell you,if don't have anything nice to say,don't say anything at all! And as for your very rude remark,I'm nine years old,why do I need to worry about my figure?" asked Luna,before pointing at the door,then self checkout.

" . ." Maria snapped,translating part of what Luna was indicating.

"Fine,why would I want to be in a shop run by a group of little girls,anyway?" Mackenzie marched out. "I hate that girl." Maria muttered.

"Hate's a strong word." Luna piped up.

"Well,that's exactly what I think of her. She never comes in to buy anything,just to insult all of us for no reason."Maria ranted. Luna hopped off the counter.

"Maybe she's a nice person on the inside,but she doesn't know how to show it." She offered. Maria sighed. "The problem with you,Luna-Lily Flora Evergreen,is that you're way too kind."

Tiffany was blasting a song through the shop and it was just finishing.

 _There's no one here today,I guess it's time._

 _It's just me,myself and I._

 _There's no one who can interfere,no one to get in my way here._

 _Taking off my yellow cardigan,_

 _Watching my braids all come undone_

 _This petite girl short as can be,is gonna jump now,and be free._

"Tiffany! We don't need a song like that!" Amy scolded.

"Why not? It's a nice song." Tiffany defended.

"It _is_ a nice song." Luna agreed.

"You don't get it, Luna." Amy sighed. "What are we going to do with you,Tiffany Maynard?"

 **Author's note.**

 **Okay,I just like updating this story,okay? So now it's not just holidays,it's anything that comes to mind! :) On to the review!**

 **FeathersofFancy:Thank you! I really love writing Maria,as she's fun to write,it's kind of weird,that in the original drafts she used to act a lot like Luna and her name was Marie. Well,I like to think of Luna as the 'therapist' of the group,as she helps everyone calm down and rarely cries or gets angry. And she's definitely much calmer than Maria And yes,they are quite a loving family as both see each other as a sister. I like to head cannon that they both sometimes refer to the other as her sister on accident as they knew each other practically since Luna was born.**

 **Cya! :)**


	6. Camping

"This was a great idea,Luna." Maria smiled at her best friend,who looked up from feeding the campfire sticks in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

"Definitely,also nice outfit by the way." Amy called,coming out of the tent she was sharing with Tiffany. All of the four girls were wearing their pajamas.

Amy was wearing a pink nightdress and slippers and had tied her shiny black hair into twin braids,Tiffany was wearing a blue pair of pajamas,barefoot and her hair was in a pixie cut hairstyle,so she didn't have to worry about a seperate hairstyle,Maria was wearing a warm ruby red nightdress,wore slippers that had heels and had her hair in a low ponytail,while Luna wore a pink bunny onesie she had since she was nine,wore bunny slippers and,like Amy had braided her hair to keep it from being accidently set on fire.

"Has anyone jumped in the fire? Because its roaring." Asked Tiffany as she walked over.

"No,does anyone want a s'more?" Luna held out a packet.

"Wow,I didn't know you actually would bring those,what with you counting calories and-"

"I am not! For the last time,Tiffany Maynard,I am not anorexic! I'm naturally skinny!" Luna complained.

"Well it's true,you look like if someone hugged you too hard or gave you a poke,you'd snap." Tiffany pointed out.

"That's enough,Tiffany." Amy told Tiffany irritably,before putting an arm around Luna. Everyone sat down on some logs that Luna and Maria had rolled from the nearby woods around the campfire,roasting marshmallows as they chatted. "So,how's your love life going?" asked Maria. "Luna can't have a boyfriend! She's only nine!" Tiffany shrieked teasingly.

"No,Tiffany,I'm twelve,thirteen in May." Luna pointed out,sounding as though she was telling someone two plus two equalled four.

"Oh,yeah,sorry,but seriously,you're tiny." Tiffany said. Luna sighed and looked up into the starry sky.

Maria suggested a scary story competition,and the person who told the scariest story would know they did,because the others would accidently throw their s'mores into the campfire.

 _Meanwhile_

"Just like the old times! Remember,Jessie?" asked little sister nodded. The two sisters were hiking in the woods,just like they did when they were younger. "Alright,no wandering off,no-"

"Petra! I'm the leader,not you,I defeated the witherstorm!" Jessie shrieked.

"Yeah? And you're still my baby sister,Jess." Petra ruffled Jessie's soft black hair,making her whine, fold her arms and glare at her reproachfully. "Alright! Whatever you say,Captain Jessie." Petra gave her sister a two-fingered salute,making her giggle at ridiculous she looked.

Suddenly,there was the sound of a witch cackling ,followed by a zombie. Both Jessie and Petra drew their swords and ran towards them,yelling out their battle cries.

 _Back with the fab fashionistas_

Tiffany was sure she was winning. Sure,she was first so far,her story of the japanese girl living in a haunted house with the ghost of a murderer for company had Luna curling into a ball and shaking like a leaf ,Maria was shaking as well, and even Amy was shivering. Suddenly two voices pierced through the night and suddenly two figures burst out of the woods,swords drawn and screaming.

The Fab Fashionistas screamed as well,sounding like they were all being brutally murdered and Luna,Maria and Amy all threw their s'mores into the campfires in panic, while,Tiffany ran around,screaming, in circles.

Luna was first to finally snap out of the shock and recognise the two sisters. "Jessica? Petal?" she questioned,studying each sister with a raised eyebrow. "What are you lot doing here?" Jessie cried.

"What does it look like,Dunderhead? We're camping!" Maria snapped.

"Help! They're insane,take them to the nut house!" Tiffany called out from the edge of the lake. Amy ran over to stop her from jumping,while Maria stayed to scold Jessie and Petra and Luna sat on the bench,taking in the scene.

"Well done you two,what were you trying to achieve?" snapped Maria.

"We thought there was a witch and a zombie." Jessie said. Maria rolled her eyes.

"That was Tiffany,Stupid! Don't you know the difference between a teenage girl imitating those monsters and the real things?" Maria demanded.

"Maria,don't be like that. Would you like a s'more,Girls? There's plenty to go round" Luna held out the ingredients. "Thanks Luna." Petra took a marshmallow.

"Hey,you two,that was my goal,making everyone drop their s'mores." Tiffany laughed good-naturedly and reached over to pick up another marshmallow.

"Okay,how about I go next?" Luna looked around. "But no scary stories,I think we've already had enough for tonight."

 **Author's note**

 **I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated on this fandom for so long,but I have quite a few ideas for this fandom,so stay tuned.**

 **Cya! :)**


	7. Faith:the new Fab Fashionista

Maria was busily putting up some new cherry and strawberry-flavoured lipgloss,when she felt someone tap her shoulder timidly. "Luna? You can go on a break you know." Maria told her best friend without turning around. "Who's Luna?" asked a faintly familiar voice. Maria spun round and found herself face-to-face with an unfamiliar girl.

The girl had very,long,straight light brown hair,tied back in a ponytail,a heart-shaped face and misty-looking grey eyes and was definitely older that Luna,she was at least seventeen.

"Oh,hi! I thought you were Luna,never mind!" Maria quickly stepped aside,trying to figure out why this girl's voice was so familiar.

"I'm here for a job interview,I called you on Saturday,my name's Faith,nice to meet you." Faith held out a hand and Maria shook it.

Maria mentally kicked herself. She had completely forgotten that she had agreed to interview Faith and to top it all off,now a customer was waving for Maria's attention,looking ver impatient. Maria suddenly heard some rattling inside the storage cupboard and brightened,Luna was in there!

Both Amy and Tiffany had called in sick,but,Luna as usual had come in,maybe she could do the interview.

"I'm sorry,Faith,I can't interview you right now,but I know someone who can." Faith's face fell when Maria said she couldn't interview her,but brightened when she said someone else could.

"Luna? Are you in there?" Maria called into the storage room.

"Yes,why?" asked Luna's soft,almost breathless voice.

"Can you interview Faith here?" Maria asked. Luna poked her head out,blinking at the sudden light and taking in the older girl before nodding.

"All right." Maria handed Luna a clipboard from the counter and beckoned to Faith to follow Luna into the storage room,who turned on the light and sat on a nearby box.

"How old are you? Aren't you supposed to be at least sixteen to have a part-time job?" Faith blurted out. Luna laughed. "I'm twelve,I'm thirteen this May." she replied. "Now,let's go back to the interview,I'm pretty sure it's me who's supposed to be asking questions,not you. So,why do you want this job?" Luna was asking the most professional-sounding questions she could think of.

"Well,I'm pretty sure I can handle customers,and I could use the money to go to college the year after next." Faith answered. Luna made a note of that.

"Do you have any past experiences?" Luna pressed on.

"Uh,I helped out at a posh bakery for a week for an internship." Faith offered. Luna continued to scribble down what Faith had said.

"Do you have a portfolio? Of anything related to fashion,I mean." asked Luna.

Faith handed over a booklet and Luna flipped through,this looked like Faith had been preparing for weeks,it looked very professional. Luna made a final note on her clipboard,then looked up,smiling."Well,Faith,you are free to go,I'll give this Maria." she said

Luna gave Faith back her portfolio and shook her hand. After Faith had gone,Maria came in,looking shattered from the amount of customers who wanted service. "So how was Faith? Was she any good?" she asked,slumping on a box.

"More than good,I think we should hire her. She needs the money,she's got an impressive portfolio and she has some experience." Maria nodded.

"I think we have a new Fab Fashionsita."

 **Author's note.**

 **I told you I have more,updating two days later. And now we have Faith joining the ride! She's probably the oldest Fab Fashionista,now. On to the review!**

 **FeathersOfFancy:Me too,but what did you mean,the Fashionistas reactions to Jessie and Petra or the scary story? Well,you know the saying,'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,they can't work all the time,and now they have a new friend joining them! :D**

 **Cya! :)**


	8. Faith's views

After Faith had been hired,she had met the other two Fashionistas. She found Amy alright,but Tiffany in her opinion was completely crazy and needed to go to a nuthouse. The first time she had met the japanese-crazy girl was when she was trying to do her homework,then,Tiffany jumped out behind her and screamed,'I'm going to kill you!'

When she had told Luna about it(The most sane person who was passing by),she had told her that she got it a lot worse since Tiffany usually told her she was going to die of Anorexia. Tiffany did have a point,however,Luna might not have had an eating disorder,but she resembled a porcelain doll,pale,thin and fragile-looking,but still managing to look pretty.

She had met Amy(who was surprisingly Tiffany's older twin sister) the next day. She was kind,but didn't really know how to have fun. She kept Tiffany in line,though,sometimes unsuccessfully. Amy told Faith that Tiffany played a japanese song called My R very loudly through the shop at random intervals,and even eleven-year-old Luna got the meaning once she knew about more sad things. When Tiffany blared that song through the shop,Faith got what the song was hinting about straight away.

Maria was definitely someone you didn't want to get on her bad side. She could walk up the street and insult a passerby's outfit. Faith hadn't got that sort of treatment yet,so she definitely kept in Maria's standards,but Luna told her that Maria didn't do that to friends,something Faith was touched about,since that meant Maria probably considered her as a friend.

Luna was the youngest out of everyone. As far as Faith was aware,she was gullible and quite innocent(Well,you would have to be innocent if you didn't figure out what your insane friend's song meant until two years later) She was stick-skinny and looked to the world that she had an eating disorder. Apparently,it was Luna who had even thought up Fab Fashionista when she was five years old.

"Faith?" Luna came into the storage room where Faith was scribbling an essay on a cardboard box that was due the next day,her right hand pressed onto her forehead. She jumped at the sound of Luna's voice.

"Luna,you scared me! Gosh,have you ever thought that teachers are hypocrites? They tell you not to do anything you don't want to do,but they,give you enormous amounts of homework due in a short space of time! Mrs Forest is an actual monster,she makes us write seven-page-long essays due the next day,I just do them so I don't get detention" Faith ranted. Luna had a confused expression on her face.

"You wouldn't understand,Luna,you're probably only in year eight,but I'm telling you,year ten is a nightmare!" Faith threw her pen down dramatically.

"I'm homeschooled." Luna said simply.

"Then you're lucky." Faith grumbled.

"Maria asked whether you could design some lipgloss and outfits with Tiffany and I?" Luna asked. "Anything's better than writing this rubbish." Faith smiled and got up and fixed Tiffany with a frown.

"And no stealing my homework,or else I'll drag you by the ear to my school and make you tell Miss Forest that you stole it and I _will_ do it!" Faith frowned

"Alright,who are you and what did you do to poor Faith? Did you kill her and send a replacement? If you did,I don't believe you" Everyone cracked up laughing


	9. Summer

Jessie couldn't be more excited, summer was finally here and everyone seemed to be able to have a break. Luna and the other fashionistas had gone to the airport at about three am to catch a flight to somewhere for unspecified reasons,so they were missing out. The rest of the order were having a beach party and that sounded better than being stuck in a flying metal tube as Petra had said.

Jessie got dressed and met Reuben, her brother and sister outside. "So, let's get this show on the road and hope everyone actually shows up." Petra said, before all three siblings and pig headed towards the beach to find Olivia, setting up some redstone things to experiment with.

"Nice! You brought all of that with you?" Petra asked, pointing at the redstone.

"Yeah, I though maybe I could make some machienary for the party, you know like something to announce, I had some inspiration from Redstonia and someone showed me how to get a voice working for a robot, so I think I can do it."

Soon enough, the rest of the order members arrived

Meanwhile, all five of the fashionistas were at the airport, doung their own thing while waiting to for their flight to be called. Maria was flipping through a vogue magazine, Tiffany was listening to music, miraculously not blasting it for everyone to hear, Amy was reading a book, Faith was on her laptop and Luna was busily texting someone.

"Texting your sweetheart?" Tiffany teased, before glancing at the screen. "I thought your boyfriend's name was Jake, not Midnight." she said.

"Of course it's not her boyfriend, it's that girl she keeps going on about, I think you said she had purple hair?" Maria asked.

"Tiffany dyed her hair red so that we didn't look like twins, the little we did to begin with." Amy frowned at her twin sister, who snickered. "What's the problem?" she asked

"Nothing, just saying, although, to be honest, I don't see the point of it." Maria said bluntly.

"Flight to Los Angelos, please start boarding at gate three, Los Angelos to gate three, thank you."

"That's our flight, come on girls." After they sorted out their bags on the floor and the plane started to run down the track, Maria remembered something. "Does anyone have gum? There's a part, where your ears pop and you feel like you've gone deaf."

Faith passed her some, before going back to her laptop.

Maria went through her vogue magazine, noting down some styles she liked, then tweaking them a bit on the paper. "Is it normal to feel extremely nauseous, even if you never had a problem with flying before? " Luna asked.

"It's normal enough to be air sick, that's why there are bags in here." Faith said from behind. Luna nodded, before going back to staring out the window at the fluffy white clouds.

 **Author's note**

 **Nope, I didn't abandon this story, I planned on leaving it until my thirteenth birthday(in about a month and a bit's time! :D) But the Harry Potter fic just got boring to write andnI was forcing myself to write.**

 **Yes,I know it's boring, but please give me a break, I'll try and make the next one more interesting and some suggestions are welcome! :)**

 **Cya! :)**


	10. April fools day

Jessie and Petra were stifling giggles as Lukas walked out of his house, only for a bucket of water to splash down on his head, making both sisters burst out laughing. "Jessie! Petra!" Lukas protested. "Happy April fool's day!" Jessie squeaked.

"Sorry Lukas, it was Jessie's idea." Petra explained.

"Sorry! Come on Petra." Jessie called, running off with Reubenon her heels and her sister followed, giving Lukas an apologetic look.

Olivia was busy with some of her redstone in the order hall's basement, when suddenly, a voice activated. "I'm hiding... can you find me?" Olivia screamed and then heard laughter and squealing coming from upstairs. Then she saw a small doll tucked away in a corner and sighed.

"Of course, April fool's day. Well, more than one can play at this game." With that, Olivia picked up her phone and started to text Axel.

Maria went to open the door to go into the storage room to work on her latest project, when party balloons, red paint and streamers flew out at her, making her fall back, her face and outfit covered in paint and streamers.

"All right, that's it! Who let those little munchkin sisters in here?!" She screamed.

"What?" Luna walked over looking surprised. She frowned.

"Maria, I don't think it was those two this time, none of us let them into the storage room." She reasoned.

"Well,how do you know the munchkins didn't decide to just waltz right in?!" Maria demanded, but she was deflating now.

"Because one of us would've seen." Luna replied firmly.

"She's right on that one, because it was us!" Tiffany and Faith burst out laughing.

"Well if it was them, then I'll be on a warpath, but since it was just you two, I'll forget about it."

 _Meanwhile_

Jessie, Petra and Reuben were walking back to the order hall when a creeper popped out at them. "Boom!" It yelled, making both sisters scream. Before either could draw their swords, the creeper, pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of their shocked faces, then pulled its face off, laughing.

"Oh man, I can't believe you fell for that again, that's still as funny as ever!" Axel laughed. Olivia appeared from behind a tree, laughing as well. "It worked like a charm, Axel, honesty, even after fighting the witherstorm, you still fall for Axel's creeper costume hook, line and sinker."

 **Author's note**

 **So here's a little April fool's day oneshot, even if it is short. Also, I now have a youtube channel and a wattpad account! The channel's ThePrincessOfPink's diary and you have type it like that,because it comes up with all kinds of other stuff, at least for me and the Wattpad is ThePrincessofPink12.**

 **Cya! :)**


	11. Happy Halloween!

"Luna? Remind me to never walk into Fab Fashionista when I'm not thinking. If I do, you have permission to shove me into the forest at night." Petra grumbled. She and Jessie were in Fab Fashionista's storage room after Tiffany had seen them in the shop and assumed they needed help on getting Halloween costumes, then proceeded to pull them both into the storage room where both Luna and Maria were working on some new christmas designs.

"And why's that?" Maria asked, her attention mainly on her designs.

"Because Tiffany's crazy! Doesn't anyone control her?!" Petra demanded. Luna looked up from her work.

"Amy does usually, but according to Tiffany, she's ill today, it's silly though, Amy acts like Tiffany's mother, but she's only two minutes older." She answered. She frowned. "And don't call her crazy."

"Why couldn't she have left us alone? Doesn't she have any work to be doing?" Jessie asked. Maria seemed to have had enough. "Alright, look, I'll put you both of you out your misery." She got up from the box she was sitting on and went rummage through the shelves.

"I'm pretty sure I left a few of the Halloween deliveries on here, ah, here they are." She got two red carrier bags with _Fab Fashionista_ emblazoned on them and stuffed the outfits in before throwing them to Jessie and Petra. "There, Frankenstein for Jessie, a skeleton for Petra, happy?" She asked.

"Just out of curiosity,what are you two coming as for Halloween?"

"Probably something mutant, maybe a vampire cheerleader? Then again, maybe I'm getting too old for Halloween, I'm sixteen, not a kid anymore, maybe I'll do a _sophisticated_ Halloween party." Maria answered, putting a lot of emphasis on sophisticated.

"But Halloween's tommorow, how are you going to plan a whole Halloween party?" Luna asked, looking at Maria as though she thought she was crazy.

"I've planned things before, camping,sleepovers, birthday parties, that trip,Fab Fashionista's opening, what can possibly go wrong? Just leave everything to me and turn up with who you like at eight." Luna rolled her eyes.

"If you're sure."

"What about you Luna?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a witch? If it can fit that is." she answered. Maria glanced at her watch.

"When am I ever going to let any of you go on time? Your shift ended five minutes ago."

"That's okay, besides you did just shorten mine to about two or three hours." With that Luna picked up her bag and left.

As she got home, she pulled out her phone, then stopped. They didn't like each other. At all. But then again, Maria had said 'anyone you like', so maybe it wouldn't hurt, she'd keep them far away from each other. With that she pressed the call button.

"Hello? Midnight?"

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"I'm good , are you free tommorow?"

"I was planning on going trick or treating."

"What about at eight, there's a Halloween party then and..."

"Halloween party? Sign me up! I'll see if I can try and come. Where should I meet you?"

"In the portal hallway, I'll be in front of the portal. And if I'm sleeping there, you have permission to do whatever you like, even kick me into the portal backwards."

"Uh, okay, bye Luna see you soon."

"Bye."

 _Midnight POV_

Midnight had finished trick or treating early along with Ivy and Alexa and were in the portal hallway trying to find Luna. They eventually found her near a brown portal, dressed in a witch costume. "I managed to get away, but I had to help Maria, as it turns out, she's not a very good baker, come on."

They got to Maria's house where there were several batches of burned cupcakes, even the icing was burned. "You can burn icing?" Ivy picked one of them up.

"Apparently, Maria thought you had to put the icing on the cupcake before you put it in the oven." Luna explained.

They walked in only to find a banner to be dropped that said two words.

 _Happy Halloween!_


	12. Bonfire night

"Remind me why I decided to take these?! I forgot how to get this lot started without smashing them, I just grabbed them when the Fashionista with the brown hair that's not Maria wasn't looking and ran." Axel complained.

"I don't know Axel, you could've just stuck to sparklers, like we usually do." Olivia replied

"Sparklers got old, and they don't go off with a bang." Axel argued back.

"This is a disaster, no one knows how to get them working?!" Petra groaned, before realising something. "Wait, you stole them from the Fashionistas? If Maria ever finds out, you're a dead man."

"Probably should start thinking up something for my grave I guess."

"Yeah, you should, how about, 'Got blown up by an angry Fab Fashionista'?" Jessie Offered.

"Come on, if we hurry, we might be able to get some sparklers. " Oliver frowned at the pack of fireworks on the floor. "And find a way to sneak those back."

"Or just die trying, or get killed by Maria." Petra added, already halfway out the door. Axel picked them up and reluctantly stuffed it in his pocket and followed the girls.

They got to the shops and split up to find the sparklers and after almost an hour of searching Jessie. came running up triumphantly, carrying the sparklers. They paid and got out just in time to see Luna scurry past with a mountain of bags and little boxes balanced on top of each other.

"Okay, before we go and start our bonfire night, Axel, you have something to give back. The rest of us will wait for you back at the tree house." Olivia told him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." All three girls replied at the same time

 _The Fashionistas._ "So where is everyone Maria? Amy said she was coming soon, but what about Faith and Luna?" Asked Tiffany as she fed the bonfire another couple of wood pieces. Maria rolled her eyes and sat down on a log.

"Faith said some sad little creature stole some of the fireworks, so she's gone to get more, and Luna's looking for stuff to roast, probably with Creep, or maybe texting Purple Freak."

"Why are you so obsessed about her hair? You dyed mine didn't you?" Tiffany pointed out, settling on a log as well.

It was true, when Maria was seven, she had dyed Tiffany's chopped black hair bright red for fun and Tiffany had liked it so much she had kept it. "That's different Tiff, besides, I was seven." Maria protested.

"Special delivery!" Luna appeared, practically hidden under boxes and bags of food, quickly putting Maria out of her misery. Maria quickly got up and helped her with putting them all down. "Are you even supposed to be doing that? You're practically due aren't you?" Luna laughed, sitting down.

"Four months to go, that's not 'practically due'" She answered. Maria shrugged.

"Can't be too careful, anyway, did you see Faith?" Luna shook her head.

"No."

"I'm here!" Faith appeared with an armful of fireworks, Amy following behind.

"Nice! Now we can start." Maria clapped her hands together.

"Hey! Freeze!" Faith suddenly yelled, pointing behind Maria. Everyone turned to see Axel running off, screaming, a pack of fireworks left in his place.

"So it was him." Faith murmured.

"Should've known really, he does like things that explode." Maria answered thoughtfully.

 **Author's note** **Okay, so that's the Bonfire night one done, better late than never. On to the review!** **Elismkd24:Okay, but didn't you have practically the same review? Plus it's kimd of annoying having a review that isn't related to the topic, just saying. That's cool though.** **Cya! :)**


	13. Christmas and Anniversary

"Tiffany, what are you doing?!"" Tiffany turned to look at her twin who was glaring at her.

"You've gotten another colour of paint on the walls!" Amy pointed at the offending wall. Both the twins were trying to decorate their house and their tempers were running high.

So far, Amy had managed to lose the top part of their christmas tree and Tiffany had burned the fourth batch of mince pies and now she had managed paint half their bedroom wall black as a horrific contrast to the shell pink Amy had painted. Tiffany had enough and seized Amy by the arm and dragged her in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" Amy demanded as Tiffany picked up the pink paintbrush and started to paint over her. "Shut up, walls don't talk, and you're not my twin, you're an alien replacement! So what have you done to her?" Tiffany snapped back, dropping the paint brush as she spoke and leaving Amy half pink.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes and you're next, Tiffany Maynard" She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, suddenly realising how ridiculous the whole situation was. Tiffany seemed to realise the same thing. "Okay, I'm sorry I painted you pink and called you an alien." She said.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you." Amy replied.

Jessie and Petra were having better luck with wrapping the presents to put under the tree. Axel and Olivia had vanished somewhere and were probably arguing about something or other. "I'm telling you, Axel's probably going to blow up all of Olivia's redstone!" Petra said for the fifth time.

Jessie stared at her sister. "Did Tiffany rub off on you somehow? Axel won't do that, he and Olivia argue a lot, but he would never blow that's anything important to her up!" She said firmly

"That lunatic hasn't and won't rub off on me Jessie, don't worry." Petra answered.

"Luna?" Luna jumped and found Maris staring at the start of another jumper, except she had already finished her share of the jumpers and had knitted an extra one. "I thought you finished yours?" Maria picked the tiny extra one up.

"Who's this for? Dewey?" She asked.

"No, why would I give Dewey a jumper that's clearly for a person? Besides, his one's right here." Luna held up another jumper from the pile. "He doesn't like being stuffed into jumpers though, he's started running away everytime I try." She added thoughfully.

"Then who's it for?" Maria pressed.

"The twins" Luna answered.

Maria gave her a look as though she was concerned for her sanity. "I thought you were due in March?" She asked.March

"I am, but-oh leave it Maria, it's not a crime to make jumpers for your unborn babies!" Luna turned back to her knitting.

Midnight was busy with Christmas with the new order of the stone. Lukas had finished on his new writing project and had helped her with it. They were having a Christmas party and Lukas and Midnight were bringing cookies, as it turned out, Lukas was a decent baker and knew how to make cookies without burning the cabin down.

They finished off the last batch of cookies and took them down to the order hall amd met Ivy at the entrance. "Hey! Finally! We thought you guys were never going to get here!" Ivy exclaimed.

"They're here!" She called into the hall.

"Great, now we can start! Get them in here!" Axel's voice yelled back. Ivy grinned and led them into the hall.

 **Author's note:** **Sorry this is late, I have writer's block at the moment, but still, it's both Oneshots' aniversery and Christmas! Any suggestions for a oneshot is welcome and appreciated :D** **Cya! :)**


End file.
